To love a Uchiha
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: I was poor. He was rich. We have been best friends since we were little. and i have always loved him, but his girlfriend is a skank who has threatend my lif. I suck at summaries. this is my first story so please be nice. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

**DISCLAMER:**

I do not own any of the stuff in this story that comes from Naruto (the characters and town) or Adventure Time (Marceline, Marshal Lee, and their last name Abadeer). Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Pendleton Ward owns Adventure Time. I only own Julia Abadeer (which is me in away) (I borrowed the last name for her.) and my own idea (the plot and such). Also I don't own Princess Bride, but I don't know who does but I don't so no one can sue me if they think I am stealing any of the previously mentioned stuff.

Enjoy

* * *

means change of point of view

_Thoughts_

(**Julia's inner)**

**Authors Note: Hi, I am Julia and this is my first story ever, so I am sorry I it sucks. No flames please.**

My name is Julia Abadeer, I am 18 years old, I have mid back length light brown hair that has a NATURAL lavender flame, hazel eyes, a sapphire blue crescent moon on my forehead, and I am a servant in the Uchiha Household. (**Household!? More like a freaking castle!) **That was my ANNOYING inner. Any ways I have lived here since I was 8. You see when I was little kid my big brother and sister Marshal Lee and Marceline Abadeer always made sure I was safe, but one day when I was 5 a member of the local gang tried to kill me because I said he had no sense of fashion (remember I was 5) but Marcie and Marshy pushed me away and told him to take their lives and let me live. He agreed, but after he killed them he grabbed me and made a scar over my heart so that I would never forget that day. After living on the streets for a few months with no possessions except my purple battle ax shaped guitar, and my Crescent moon shaped locket with a picture of Marceline, Marshal, and I, I met Karin, a poor orphan girl who was abandoned on her third birthday; she has been living like this for 3 years. We quickly became best friends. Six months later she got adopted by some rich family left me all alone. Now don't get me wrong, I was happy for her, but 2 weeks later I saw her and she called me a homeless freak. It was right then and there I realized what money can do to people. From then on I had only my-self to rely on, which wasn't that hard since my brother and sister taught me how to defend my-self. So for 3 years I begged for money, stole small food items no one would notice were gone, fought people who tried to take my food/ for food, and fought to keep my-self safe. About a month before my eighth birthday a limo stopped not too far from where I was and woman named Mikoto Uchiha saw me begging on the street. She came over to me and asked me why I was out here. The look of genuine kindness and concern in her deep black eyes made break into tears as I told her everything. After I told her my story she pulled me into a tight yet gentle hug. More tears started to fall after she did that. After she let go she looked me in the eye and said that I would be coming home with her. Before I could reply she picked me up and brought me into her limo and told the driver to take us back to her home. It took about an hour to get to my new home. On the way there Mikoto-chan (that is what she insisted I call her) asked me more about my-self. I told her my favorite colors, foods, books, movies, and such. She said that tomorrow she would take me shopping so I could get new cloths since the ones I was wearing were old, torn and filthy. When we finally got there we were greeted by her eldest son Itachi. He asked who I was. Mikoto introduced me to him. He smiled warmly at me after his mother explained to him my situation and pulled me into a quick hug. After one of the maids gave me a bath Mikoto-chan gave me one of her old dresses, it was a little big but she took some ribbon and tied it around my waist so it fit better. I thanked her and then she brought me in to the (huge) living room and introduced me to her husband who I call Uchiha-sama (out of respect) and her youngest and only other child (who is 2 years older than me), Sasuke. After that Sasuke and I become best friends, I even found out his birthday is exactly one week before mine. On my birthday he gave me a half heart charm to go on my necklace and told me he has the other half and we promised each other to always wear them and be best friends forever. On my tenth birthday Mikoto-chan told me that I would start working as a servant in 2 weeks because he husband thought it was time I started working for my keep, which I said I was fine with. I also went to school with Sasuke skipping ahead 2 grade levels so I could be in the same classes as him. As the years went by Mikoto-chan got extremely ill and the doctors could not figure out what was wrong with her. Around the time of my fourteenth (and Sasuke's sixteenth) birthday she passed away peacefully in her sleep. After that day Sasuke started to become a little distant and only confided in me about his problems. About a year later his father killed him-self out of depression and then Itachi went crazy and ran away. Sasuke told me he would always protect me, and he was always true to his word especially after his parents died and his brother ran away since I was all he had left. At school I met his other best friend Naruto Uzamaki and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. We quickly became closes friends, especially Hinata and I. I noticed all the kids at school were rich. Most of them were nice, but others were complete snobs who thought they were better than me because I am a poor servant girl. One of them was Karin. At first I was happy to see her after all these years, but that was until she started threaten me to stay away from "her Sasuke-kun". He told me to ignore her, which I tried to do but it was a little hard considering they were dating. And now here we are 3 years later, me doing my job (being a servant my job varied from different house hold tasks but I still get a lot of free time because Sasuke and I are still BFF's(Really we still have the necklaces)), Sasuke and Karin(**More like SLUTTY HAG) **were watching a movie. He asked me if I wanted to watch it with them, but I politely declined his offer. When he asked me Karin was glaring at me with her blood red eyes. When I had said no she just smirked at me and flipped her choppy red hair at me, which I ignored. So here I am now in my room which is right across from Sasuke's which is both good and bad. Good because if I am having a bad dream he will be able to hear (I scream real loud when I am scared) and come comfort me, bad because I will be able to just barely hear when he and Karin are together in there (**EEEEEWWWWW!**). I just keep thinking about one thing. HIM! For as long as I can remember I have been truly in love with Sasuke. I know he loves me to an extent because of how he acts towards me or how he acts when I am hurt, scared, or sad. He is very protective of me. In school when I would be teased he was always there for me whether it was to console me while cried on his shoulder, having Naruto or Hinata (depending if it was a guy or a girl teasing me) confront the person, him actually confronting that person, or even going as far as hurting the guys that had hurt me. When I would wake up screaming from a nightmare he would always hug me saying everything would be ok, rub circles on my back, kiss the moon on the center of my forehead, and sometimes pick me up and bring me to his room just to make sure I was safe. But whenever I think of him loving me the way I love him I remember Karin. She doesn't even really love him. She's only using him for his money and his good looks. She even does "stuff" with other guys. (**Like I said ****SLUT****!**) I want to tell Sasuke but she threatened to kill me if I ever told him. _Why am I so scared of her? If she tries to hurt me Sasuke will find out and he will be beyond royally pissed off. If only I could just find the courage to tell him how I truly feel about him. Oh well._

* * *

I really wish Julia would have stayed and watched The Princess Bride with Karin and me. Oh well. As the movie continues Karin gets closer to me and is eventually laying her head against my chest while lying on the couch. I can't help but think about Julia. I mean she has been my best friend since we were little kids. But every time Karin is here she doesn't seem to want to hang out at all. _I wonder what happened between Julez and Karin to make her uncomfortable around Karin. _I am suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by Karin running fingers through my hair. _Julez always says the way my hair is looks like chickens ass. From her it is funny but if anyone else said that I would put them through a wall. _Karin leans up and kisses me. I slowly kiss her back. I can feel her tongue on my bottom lip but instead of opening my mouth so she could stick her tongue in it, I push her away and tell her it is getting late and that she should go home. She is mad but she leaves any ways. After I hear the front door slam I go upstairs to see what Julia is up to. When I am about to pass our rooms I hear sobs coming from the other side of Julia's door. I open the door quietly so she doesn't hear me to see her curled up in a ball clutching her vampire teddy bear to her chest (_She really loves Nightmare Before Christmas which is really cute._) crying her eyes out. I walk up and sit on her bed without her noticing, then I pull her into a protective yet caring hug which surprises her for a moment before she wraps her arms around me and cries into my chest. I ask her what's wrong and she says "I just had a that Marceline and Marshal were singing with me and playing their bass guitars when suddenly a dark figure came up to me holding a knife but Marcie and Marshy pushed me away and the knife went through their hearts. When the person turned to me she pulled down her hood to reveal that the person was Karin. After she removed her hood she stabbed me multiple times in the heart saying something about how I will never be able to steal you from her" I held Julia tighter to me after hearing this telling her it was just a dream, even though I am shocked by what she had just said. _Something bad is definitely going on between those two, and I have to find out what before Julez gets hurt!_

* * *

I was surprised when I was suddenly hugged by strong arms. I look up to see black chicken ass hair and deep onyx eyes. I immediately realize that Sasuke must have seen me crying and that is why he is holding me. He asks me what's wrong. Without realizing it I began to tell him about my dream. After I finished telling him I realized he was holding me tighter. I should have known that this would make him mad. _Why did I tell him about the dream?_ (**Because you and I both know it is time he knew the truth about that skank Karin!**) _Ye_ah, _but _(**No buts. You tell him the truth right now or I will come out and punch Karin repeatedly in the face!**) _Ugh! Fine! _"Sasuke" I say "Hn." _His famous one word response._ "There is something I need to tell you about Karin." "What?" "Well you know about our relationship when she and I were real little right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well after you two started dating she stated to threaten me to not get too close to you, then about a month ago I found here cheating on you with Gaara. I was so shocked that I apparently to a picture of them without realizing it until it was too late. She heard my phone go off, but before she could do anything to me I ran back to my motorcycle and drove home. The next day when she said she wanted to spend a little "girl time" with me, what she really did was push me down and held a knife to my throat and said if I did anything to get in between her and your wealth she would kill me." I had gotten my phone out and shown him the picture while telling him everything.

* * *

It took a while for me to comprehend what Julia had just told me. After a few minutes I picked Julia up and carried her to my room. When we got there I put her on my bed, then I went to my dresser and pulled one of my old shirts and handed it to her. Getting the hint she got up and went into my bathroom to change when she came out I took her cloths and put them in my hamper since there were probably dirty from when she tended the garden. Then I tucked her into my bed saying I will be back shortly right before I kissed her forehead. After I closed the door I called Karin. She answered "Hello Sasuke-k" "We over" "WHAT!" I hung up after that. I went into Julez's room and grabbed her vampire teddy bear and went back into my room. When I got back I noticed she was curled up into a ball with the blankets off of her. I smirked at this sight. _Only Julez would do something like this. _I changed in to just a pair of pj bottoms and got into bed. Once I laid down I put Julia's stuffed toy by her and pulled closer to me while pulling the blankets over us. She immediately hugged me back in her sleep. She whispered in her sleep "I love you Sasuke." I was surprised by what she said but I kissed her forehead and said "I love you to Julia" then I fell asleep with her in my arms. The next morning I woke up at 7:45 and saw that Julia was still asleep, so I got of bed as quietly as I could to go make her a special breakfast. But before I could go down stairs I heard someone in her room. I opened the door to see Karin with a knife. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KARIN!" I yell forgetting that Julia is asleep. "It's all her fault you broke up with me, but now we can be together again once I kill that little freak." "How is her fault you were using me for my money and cheating on me with other men?" "I…" No! Get out now and if I ever see you again I will call the cops." With that she jumped out the window and ran like a mad woman. When I got back in to the hall I saw Julia holding her toy to her chest with a look of fear on her face. I walk up to her and hugged her telling her Karin would never hurt her again. She hugged back, and much to her surprise I pulled back and kissed her telling her that I love her and that I heard what she said in her sleep last night. She blushed and smiled at me and said she always loved me. We kissed again.

**a/n: hey guys. please let me know if you like it and if you think i should add more chaps.**

**until next time**

**Julia A. S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally decided to add another chapter to this story. I was going to keep it a one-shot, but some really awesome friends of mine encouraged me to keep going. Oh and I was reading through the first chapter and realized something might confuse you guy. The part were i wrote **his best friend Naruto Uzamaki and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga**, I meant that Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend.**

**This chapter is mainly going to be Julia and Sasuke right after he kissed her.**

**This might be a short story, but i really wanted to get this done before i update AleHeather Letters.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!DATTEBAYO!(Sorry, I just had a Naruto moment)**

* * *

(Julia pov)

I cannot believe what is happening right now.(**The man we love is KISSING US right now!**) _OMGODDESS! My FIRST kiss! Wait, did Sasuke just say he heard me in my sleep?_(**Yeah, so?**) _SO! He heard me say that I love him!_(**DUH! Why do you think he is kissing us, because he loves us and he never wants us to be hurt by that red haired ****BITCH! ****You heard what she yelled at him after she broke into our room, and you heard what Sasuke yelled right back at her.**) _True. Oh, and Inner please do not come back for awhile. It is not because I hate you, but it is because I want to be alone with Sasuke._(**That's cool. See ya latter Lavander Blosom**) Slowly Sasuke breaks the kiss because of the lack of air that was affecting the both of us. For a few minutes we just stared into eachothers eyes. Finally decided I to break the silence. "Sasuke, I'm" "Do not say you are sorry because you did not do anything wrong. If anything I should be the one appoligizing to you." "Why would you need to appoligize to me? What did you do to make you think that?" "I am sorry because I did not realize that you are the one that I truely love, and I will always love. I am sorry I did not realize that Karin was threatening you and I couldn't do any thing to protect you. Please tell me why you didn't come to me when she started doing that to you?" We were both a little teary eyed now. "I was scared that she was going to hurt me, but more importantly I was afraid she was going to hurt you." I said. "Go and lay back down." He said. "Why?" "Because, I am making you a special breakfast." "OOOO! What is it?" "If I told you then it wouldn't be a suprise." "Hmph!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. He smiled at my childish acts, and not his usual smirk that everyone sees, no I mean a genuine warm smile that only I have seen. "Don't pout, it makes me want to kiss you. Even though that normally wouldn't be a bad thing, but right now I have to make you breakfast, and you have to lay back down." "I DON'T WANNA!"(**A/N:HAHA! Eric Cartman!**) "We can either do this the easy way or hard way, which is it gonna be?" Sasuke asked. Pretending to think about it I take off running past him down the stairs. "The hard way it is then." Sasuke says with a smirk. Soon after he runs after me. I am pretty fast, but Sasuke is faster. It took about 3 minutes for me to run down the stairs fumbling a few times, when I got to the bottom I saw Sasuke waiting there for me. Luckly he hasn't seen me yet. He is on the right side of the stairs, I went around the left as fast and as quietly as I could. Just as I ran half-way down the hallway, I felt a pair of strong wrap around my waist and pull me back. "EEP!" That is all I can manage to say when my back makes contact with Sasuke's smooth, warm, hard chest. I feel the heat rise to my face as I feel his hot breath on the back pf my neck. I must have been as red as the tomateos that he loves so much. I turn even more red as he picks me up and carries me back to and up the stairs. He looks at me every few seconds as he makes his way up the stairs, slowly if I may add. I hide my face into his still bare chest. He laughed lightly at my reaction. When we reached the top he took me back into his room and laid me down on his bed. As he pulled the covers over me he said "I will be back up in about 45 minutes to an hour with breakfast, so don't go anywhere. O.K." "Ugh! Fine!" I say with false anger. He smiles then kisses my forehead before leaving. I look at the clock and see that it is 9:00. I drift off into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams about me anmd Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N2: Hey guys sorry if it is so short. Next chapter will be Sasuke's point of view. It will be from when he leaves to make breakfast. Also I am thinking of adding NaruHina. Let me know what you think. FLAMES will be used to burn ALL of Kakashie's perverted books!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that I have not updated this story for a while.(dodges several kunai and shuriken thrown at me) HEY! It is not my fault my muse and inner are both being PMSy right now.(Muse and Inner: Hey!) Oh, and sorry if Sasuke seems ooc. He is like that because he is very protective and is only really open with my oc, the rest of the time he is his normal emotionally constipated self(no offence Sasuke) except if my oc is there with the group, then he will slightly show emotions. Since it is her birthday Sakura will do the disclaimer**

**Sakura: Julia-chan does not own Naruto, if she did then Baka would have realized Hinata-chan's feeling towards him from the start.**

**Me: So true, and...**

**Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!**

**Sakura: Thanks everyone!**

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

She thought she could out run me. How cute. Well, I better get started on Julia's breakfast.

(30 minutes later)

Finally done. I made her favorite: red velvet pancakes, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon (**A/N: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**), fresh strawberries, and a large glass of watermelon juice. She definitely be surprised. I set the food on a tray and make may way back towards my room. As I reach the stairs I can't help but wonder how I never noticed what was going on between Julez and Karin. _The way Julia would always be quiet when Karin was over or how Karin would get pissed when I had to cancel a date so I could hang with Julia now makes sense. Why didn't I notice that she was hurt? She must have hidden her injuries well if I couldn't tell, and I am supposed to know when she is hurt. _I hadn't realized that during my internal debate that I had reached my room and was now staring at Julia's sleeping form. _She is so beautiful when she sleeps._ I place the tray on a nightstand, and sit on the bed. The weight shift causes her to roll towards me. _How adorable! _I gently shake her awake, and quietly say "Julia. Julia. Julia wake up." She slowly opens her lovely hazel eyes. "Morin' Sasuke. *yawn* What time is it?" "About 9:45" She sniffs the air and smiled a grin that would put the Chesire Cat to shame. "Is that what I think it is?" "If you mean your favorite breakfast then yes." She through her arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you Sasuke!" I sat there and watched her eat the food. I ocassionaly took some eggs or a piece of bacon which made Julia slap my hand away, espeacialy when I grabbed bacon. _That girll and her bacon. _After she finished the food I asked her what she wanted to do today. Her reply "Well..."

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but as I said my muse is PMSy. Please review and also leave a present for Sakura-blosom.**


End file.
